


Old Friendships

by Finale



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, so much crack, the idea of this amuses me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda Waller can never decide if having to bail out a certain ex-pilot in the past was a good thing or a bad thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friendships

“Why are you here?” Amanda says flatly, glaring at the Green Lantern lounging insolently in the chair in front of her desk. 

“Awww, don’t be like that Mandy,” Hal grins. “I’m just here to tell you to get a leash on the Suicide Squad.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that Harold,” she says, narrowing her eyes at him. “And you’re lucky my office isn’t bugged you idiot. Only six people refer to me by that god awful nickname, and Captain Hal Jordan is one of them.”

“Yeah, and as far as most people know, you and I haven’t spoken in almost fifteen years,” Hal says dryly. “They think we completely cut ties after I left the Air Force.”

“We technically did,” she can’t help but point out, glancing at her still off computer. She hadn’t been gone long enough for him to turn it on, crack her password, look around her files, turn it off again, and it cool off. She’d only been gone for ten minutes. “We only got back in touch because you decided to fly around like an idiot in spandex and a piece of jewelry.”

“You know it’s not spandex,” Hal says, rolling his eyes at her. It’s a bit creepy how the action is visible through the ‘lenses’ of his mask. “It’s a very tight uniform and it is the only reason you recognized me.”

“The fact I could recognize you by your ass is a sad, sad thing,” Amanda says. “Gdansk was not a good time for you.” 

“Gdansk was fucking amazing,” Hal snorts. “It’s not my fault we kept getting in drinking contests with the Polish pilots and winning.”

“I had to bail you out on three separate occasions and for two of those you lost your pants. In Gdansk. In the middle of winter,” Amanda says flatly. “I saw more of you than I ever wanted to and had to explain to a general why one of the top pilots had two charges of public nudity and three for public intoxication.”

“I’m so lucky I avoided a court marshal over that,” Hal says thoughtfully. “I think I only avoided it because of Bosnia.”

“Likely,” Amanda says, crossing her arms. “Now, I will deal with the Suicide Squad, get out of my office and avoid ending up naked anywhere.” 

“To the best of your knowledge I’ve never lost my clothes as a Green Lantern,” Hal points out, standing up. 

“To the best of my knowledge that’s true. On the other hand, I know you and I assume it’s happened at least six times over the past fifteen years,” Amanda says, catching his guilty wince. 

“It’s only been ten times,” he mutters. 

“Out of my office Hal,” she sighs.


End file.
